Toy With Sadness
by DANY DE EVANS
Summary: Maka al necesitar un empleo acaba en casa de los Evans como "Dama de compañía" del menor Evans...Soul, pero tal vez valla un poco más de ser una simple dama de compañía En el Cap 2 habrá LEMMON! está en proceso :3 PRIMER LEMMON NO SEAN MALOS :c
1. Chapter 1

Bien, bien, primero que nada

KONICHIWA MINNA-SAN!

Hoy les he traído mi PRIMER FIC CATEGORÍA M! Ósea, lo que quiere decir

MI PRIMER FIC CON SITUACIÓNES SEXUALES EXPLICITAS!

Así es, ya lo dije, así que si NO te gusta esto, puedes irte sin compromiso alguno, en cambio, si te quedas, tienes que jurar solemnemente DEJARME UN REVIEW! ¿Vale? VAMOS!

Toy With Sadness

Maka ´Pov

No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, ¿era completamente necesario?….Sí, y lo sabía, sabía que ahora tía Marie, que era de la tercera edad, y la pobre casi no podía ni estar en pie , mis hermanos, Black Star de 7 años, Hero de 10, y Patty de 4 años, ahora eran completamente dependientes de mí, mis padres ya no estaban, y no regresarían jamás, ya no podía estudiar a pesar de tener solo 16 años, tenía que trabajar para mantener a mi familia.

Desde que mis padres murieron hace un par de meses en un accidente automovilístico me había dedicado completamente a buscar empleo, no permitiría que mis hermanos dejaran su educación, así que yo me sacrificaría por ellos, a fin de cuentas, estaba iniciando el segundo semestre de preparatoria, y tenía suficiente inteligencia para aprender por mí misma.

Así que ahora iba camino a la mansión Evans, en la cual me hospedaría hasta que dejara de trabajar ahí, y le enviaría el dinero a mi tía, en cuanto envíe mi solicitud hace unas semanas me aceptaron como "dama de compañía" del hijo menor de los Evans, aunque de menor no tenía nada, teniendo en cuenta que tenía 18 años, 2 años más que yo, y aparte no tenía NI IDEA! de que hacer como dama de compañía, pero en el anunció que leí decía "de preferencia sin experiencia" así que supongo que estaré bien.

Al llegar a la reja de entrada, me dí cuanta que la mansión aún de lejos era enorme, una maravilla arquitectónica sin duda, de lejos podía ver más de 100 ventanas solamente del lado principal de la mansión, abrí la reja y caminé hacía la puerta principal, había llegado en un taxi, pero no quise que entrará, podría molestar a mis próximos "jefes".

Toqué el timbré de la mansión y no tuve que esperar más de 2 minutos a que abrieran la puerta, era un señor alto, con cabello gris, y lentes, una extraña cicatriz le cruzaba el rostro, no lo deformaba, pero daba una extraña impresión. Tenía puesto un traje de pingüino, con un moño negro en el cuello y gruesos guantes blancos

-¿Qué necesitas niña?-dijo sin mucha cortesía y mirando me arriba hacía abajo, notando mi ropa bastante desgastada, no era ropa de gente "pobre" pero no era ropa tampoco de gente tan rica como ellos.

-¿Eh..? Soy Maka Albarn, envié mi solicitud de empleo hace unas semanas y me solicitaron aquí- me miró fijamente

-ah, eres tu, pasa- se hizo a un lado permitiéndome entrar y observar el interior de la mansión...sin duda era hermosa, era inclusive más hermosa que el exterior, con muebles de caoba, floreros enormes y pinturas que retrataban a (lo que suponía yo) debía de ser la familia Evans, había en el retrato una mujer con un vestido morado ajustado con escote, cabellos castaños claros, ojos azules, de ese tono azul cielo poco común, un hombre alto, con cabellos blancos perfectamente peinados a un costado, ojos rojos como la sangre y usaba un traje negro, había un niño como de 10 años, con cabello blanco, igual que el otro hombre, bien peinado y ojos rojos, pero este usaba un traje azul, y por último había un niño como de 6 años, con los cabellos blancos alborotados, y ojos rojos casi inexpresivos.

-Muévete, no tengo todo el día- dijo el hombre de cabellos grises que me abrió la puerta, yo apresuré el paso, algo asustada por el tono de voz que empleo hacia mi, subimos 2 pisos de escaleras hasta llegar al 3 er piso, se posicionó frente a una puerta y tocó lentamente.

-Vete!- se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, el hombre carraspeo un poco y habló

-Amo Soul, la chica ha llegado- se escucho un ligero suspiro

-ya que, pasa- el hombre abrió la puerta y en una cama con sabanas rojas estaba un chico recostado tapándose los ojos de la luz que acababa de entrar a la habitación- cierra la puerta- el hombre hizo lo que se le indicaba, yo me quedé quieta donde estaba, unos pocos pasos adentrada en la habitación.

El chico se levanto pesadamente de su cama y se talló ligeramente los ojos, después le dirigió una mirada al hombre, levemente volteó su rostro hacía mi, se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia mi hasta ponerse a escasos centímetros de mi, yo me quedé observando sus ojos...rojos cual carmín, profundos como el mar, me recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada, y delicadamente tomó mi mentón.

-Bien...tu foto no miente, eres la misma, aunque sin dudas esperaba a una chica más desarrollada para tener 16 años- este comentario me hizo enojar bastante, pero intenté controlarme- como sea, da igual, eres mía ahora,eres mi lindo jugetito - en eso automáticamente le golpeé la mano para que se apartará de mi.

-Yo no soy de nadie!-dije bruscamente, luego sentí una mano impactarse contra mi rostro, un cálido liquido me empapaba los labios, luego sentí que me sostenían de la capucha de mi sudadera gris.

-¿Quien te crees para tocar de tal manera al Amo Soul?- tardé unos momentos en reaccionar, mi cabeza estaba entumecida.

-Stein, ¿que clase de comportamiento es ese con tu nueva compañera?-dijo burlona mente- ahora linda, discúlpate conmigo, o es que ¿acaso no deseas el empleo?- eso me asustó, por no decir que me aterrorizó, necesitaba este empleo, y no podría conseguir uno mejor, referente a la paga, y con mi edad resulta más difícil aún!.

-N...no, po...por favor-me dolía hablar gracias al fuerte golpe de hace unos momentos

-En ese caso, discúlpate, ¿acaso te queda de otra?-era cierto, no tengo otra opción más que disculparme, a pesar que eso implique tragarme mi orgullo por completo, así que trague saliva en la cual todavía estaba el sabor a sangre.

-Go...gomensai -El me miró escéptico

-¿y? ¿que más?- yo levanté una ceja con curiosidad- ¿en serio? ¿nada?- yo negué con la cabeza- Stein, explícale

Sentí que me soltaba de mi sudadera, después me hizo girar para verlo

-Cuando el Amo Soul te hable, o te dé una orden, tu contestarás con un "Si, Amo" o un "Amo Soul" o un "Soul-sama" ¿entendido?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza- y de preferencia haciendo una reverencia ¿todo claro?- volví a asentir

-Ahora si, discúlpate correctamente- yo miré fijamente a el "Amo Soul", agache la cabeza y doble un poco mis rodillas

-Gomenasai Soul-sama- eso requirió de dejar caer mi orgullo hasta el suelo

-Stein, retírate por favor

-Si, Amo- hizo una reverencia y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de el, yo no me moví ni un centímetro

-Bien Maka, dime ¿que es lo que sabes sobre este empleo?

-ehh...yo...emm...creo que solo sé que seré su dama de compañía señor- dije bajando la mirada, no me agradaba que me viera de esa manera.

-No estas tan lejos, pero en pocas palabras, y más acertada mente, serás mi juguete, yo haré contigo lo que quiera, y cuando quiera ¿quedó claro?- esto me aterrorizó, literalmente, abrí los ojos como platos, pero no me atreví a levantar la mirada. El se había ido a sentar a su cama de nuevo.

-Ven- dijo sin mirarme, yo caminé lentamente hacía el y me paré a unos centímetros de la cama,estaba sentado, levantó la mirada y me vio fijamente a los ojos, rápidamente con su mano me tomó por la cintura y me empujo hacía el, tirándome sobre la cama y subió sobre mi rápidamente.

-¿qu...que?- Fue lo único que alcancé a decir, pero fui interrumpida por los sus labios sobre mi boca

-te dije que eras mía, solo mía, en cualquier cosa, mi juguete...

* * *

HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS DE FANFICTION ¿COMO HAN ESTADO?

Bien, bien, esto OBVIAMENTE todavía no ha sido un lemmon, pero el proximo capitulo (el cual está siendo escrito ya c: ) Si lo será :3

emmm bien, dije que quería actualizar Romeo and Juliett antes de que acabará el año, pero como me da flojera hice este Fic, que esté SI estará completo para antes de fin de año :FuckYeah:

por cierto, DEJEN REVIEWS!

si no tengo minímo 4 no habrá conti :v :okmaybie:

no sé si pueda hacer eso, lo pensaré MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH :okno:

REVIEWS REVIEWS, REVIEWS!

ARIGATO HOSAI-MASEN!


	2. Chapter 2 Primer encuentro

Toy With Sadness

Cap 2.

Una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer lentamente mis piernas mientras la otra aferraba mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza y besaba mi cuello dejando un camino de marcas rojas por las mordidas y saliva. Su mano alcanzó la orilla de mi sujetador y comenzó a acariciarme los pechos por sobre la fina tela de mi ropa interior, con su boca separó la tela de mi sudadera para que me pudiese morder mejor la blanca piel de mi cuello, dejó mis pechos y comenzó a sacarme por completo la sudadera, soltó mis manos.

-Si me detienes, olvídate del empleo linda- me dijo cerca de mi oído, lo que me hizo estremecer, no moví mis manos ni un centímetro de donde las había dejado el.

-S… Si….So….Soul-sama- Me quitó por completo la sudadera dejándome en sujetador, se separó un poco de mí, observando mi torso semi-desnudo, de un tirón me quitó el sujetador, yo como reflejo oculte mis pechos con mis manos, sonrojándome aún más.

-N…No…..por…por favor –dije retorciéndome bajo el, pero me sujetó por la cintura y junto nuestros labios abriendo mi boca para que el introdujera su lengua en la mía, su mano derecha acariciaba y masajeaba mis pechos mientras la otra soltó mi cintura y comenzó a dirigirse a mi entrepierna, y como yo traía puesta una falda no fue difícil para él poder iniciar a tocar en ese lugar, yo me retorcía y gemía, pero no podía saber si gemía de dolor o de placer, porque de verdad, me dolía donde el intentaba introducir sus dedos en mí.

-Por…por favor para…me…. Me duele- el dejó mi cuello sin dejar de tocarme en la entrepierna.

-te acostumbrarás- me quitó la falda y las bragas- estas húmeda, a pesar de que dices que te duele, hummm, eso te contradice linda- sentí como dos de sus dedos entraban en mí, yo me aferraba a las sábanas fuertemente, no podía evitar gemir, insertó un tercer dedo, y yo solté casi un grito de dolor

-Onegai….Detente…..me….me duele- sacó sus dedos de mí y bajó su rostro respirando en mi entrepierna, me quedé congelada al sentir su húmeda lengua pasar por mi clítoris, por instinto cerré las piernas, pero él me tomó de los tobillos y las volvió a separar dando otra prolongada lamida a mi intimidad, yo me retorcía inevitablemente y arqueaba mi espalda.

Él se quitó su camiseta mientras todavía me practicaba el sexo oral, después se quitó sus pantalones dejándome ver lo apretado que aparentaban estar, tomó uno de mis pechos en su mano y lo movió lentamente con una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia, se quitó los boxers.

No pude evitar mirar "esa" parte de él, era enorme, y podría jurar que palpitaba, en ese momento sentí el verdadero peso de todo lo que estaba pasando caer sobre mis hombros, yo soy virgen…..y dejaría de serlo a este ritmo, pero estaba tan concentrada en mis cavilaciones mentales que no me di cuenta de cuando el comenzó a penetrarme lentamente, yo me arqueé por el inmenso dolor.

-¡Por favor! ¡PARA! Si me dolieron tus dedos, eso se atorará, no podrá entrar, ¡es demasiado grande para mí!-dije casi en gritos

-Oh, me alagas, pero te aseguro que por más grande que sea podrá entrar por completo.-pujó más contra mí y yo solté un alarido de dolor acompañado de lágrimas, sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompía, yo no podía dejar de llorar, dio un último empujón para demostrarme que efectivamente esa "cosa" había entrado por completo en mí, no me dio tiempo de recuperarme y comenzó a envestirme rápidamente, sentía como el entraba y salía de mi con demasiada fuerza, más de la necesaria.

-Ahh…Ahhhh…pa…..para…detente…..onegai

-Cállate, sé que te gusta- no es que me gustará, pero los gemidos salían de mi boca sin mi autorización, él tomaba mis caderas para poder penetrarme más fuerte, sentía como mi interior se contraía, el "Amo Soul" me penetraba cada vez más rudo.

-AHHHHHH!-sentí como si una presión dentro de mí se liberará y un liquidó caliente chorreaba entre mis piernas, no necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber lo que era, no quise ni voltear a ver, estaba completamente avergonzada, me habían quitado mi virginidad…de la peor manera posible….a la fuerza, con amenazas, no a alguien a quien yo amara…sino a un completo desconocido, unas ligeras lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos hacía la almohada.

El Amo salió de mí y me tomó del mentón para hacerme levantar la mirada.

-Tu turno

-¿he? ¿De qué habla?-el levantó una ceja, me tomó de la cabeza y me posicionó a centímetros de su miembro.

-¿sabes lo que debes de hacer no?-yo asentí ligeramente con la cabeza

Tomé con mi mano su miembro y lo comencé a acariciar lentamente, después lo acerqué a mi boca y le di una pequeña lamida, esto pareció gustarle por el gruñido que dejo salir entre dientes, comencé a lamer desde la punta hasta la parte de su vello púbico y regresaba lentamente, después lo metí a mi boca lentamente, recorriéndolo con mi lengua y dejando suaves mordidas, el no dejaba de gruñir y jadear, me agarro de la nuca presionando mi rostro contra él, casi no podía respirar con su miembro hasta mi garganta, después se vino en mi boca, manchándome el rostro y parte de mi pecho, yo me dejé caer pesadamente respirando con dificultad.

Cerré los ojos exhausta.

-Duerma aquí si quieres, ¿Cómo a qué hora te levantas?

- a las 8:30- dije pesadamente

-Bien, cuando te levantes, quiero que bajes y le digas a Chrona que te dé mi desayuno, tu ropa estará en mi mueble para cuando despiertes- yo asentí ligeramente antes e quedar completamente dormida.


End file.
